


Twelve times the season

by kdlovehgk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Christmas, Eventual Romance, F/M, Festive fic, Friendship, Neighbours, Writer, challenge, everlark, haters to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: No matter how welcoming Peeta Mellark is, there is one person who does everything she can to ignore him, and when the young woman is caught stealing from him, he decides to make a little challenge of his own. There's less than 12 days till Christmas and Peeta decides to use her as his chance to win a sponsorship, by making his community aware of the little conniving Grinch. But when things start becoming more than friendly Peeta has to decide, should he continue this little game, or admit to his neighbour all the secrets he's shared with the community? And even then, will she accept him as the man she's come to know once her real identity is made public? For this year only, maybe the Grinch could find a friend after all.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Katniss stepped into the elevator, eager to scurry off to her job, but just as the doors were about to close she heard a man call out.

"Hold it please!".

Impulsively, albeit unhappily, her arm shot out preventing the doors from sliding shut and she knew that without a doubt that her silent ride down to the foyer would no longer be an option. Glancing up she held back a groan when she saw the man who lived across the hall come racing towards her, his face slightly red after going from a walk to a sprint. She keeps her head up, eyes locked on a patch of drywall that he ran past. Hopefully he'd take the hint. There was no chance that she was going to speak to him today - or anyone else for that matter. Unfortunately this situation was all too familiar as she had bumped into this particular man several times in the past few months since she'd moved into her apartment. Yet, regardless of her obvious disdain, he would still make a point to stop whatever he was doing in order to pet her dog, Mutty. He was the only good thing she'd inherited from her Uncle, Haymitch, after he was forced into early retirement and had to move into the assisted-living complex due to an alcohol problem. Every time the young man would chatter away, stroking the dog who traitorously loved the attention, and Katniss, who hated having to even speak to her family some days, would respond with one word answers. On a good day she would be able to get away with just a nod or a noise from the back of her throat. He never seemed to mind though. Now Katniss didn't hate the man, he was just... too much. Too much noise. Took up too much space, and the innocence in his smile just seemed over the top. No-one should be that happy all the time.

Now, granted, she found him attractive. She didn't see the point in lying to herself, but there were plenty of good-looking men out there, but he was... different. For some reason his chirpy nature didn't make her want to ride up to the top of the building and jump off. She'd never do it of course. He just seemed to be more of an inconvenience than the others. That she could handle. Regardless none of this mattered. She knew better than to get involved with someone like him. He was trouble - maybe not the fast-driving maniac who's in and out of prison kind of trouble, but trouble nonetheless. Even his name would make people smile when they'd say it: Peeta. Oh good morning Peeta. Thankyou for helping me Peeta. You're so sweet Peeta. There was always a compliment attached to his name. But it was fine. Katniss could handle the happiness, just as long as it didn't disrupt her normal routine. Mornings were for silence.

"Thanks", he said breathlessly as he stumbled into the elevator, his coat flapping around as he turned to stand next to her. The spacious box seemed way too small all of a sudden. "I'm running late, but I think you can see that". He choked out a laugh as his breathing returned to normal.

For the second time that morning Katniss presses the close button and the doors finally slide closed with a whoosh. She stood quietly, hoping that he would be as content with the silence as she was. But alas, like every other day, she was wrong.

"Didn't I see you running with Mutty the other day?" he asked.

She shakes her head, refusing to look at him. He didn't see her... well perhaps he could have but she wasn't going to admit it. He would only see it as an opportunity to talk more.

"No? You sure? I'm pretty you I saw you."

She clenches her hands into fists, willing the elevator to hurry up.

Fortunately, the elevator stops just seconds later, opening up onto the foyer. A new record.

"You aren't much of a morning person are you?" he queried as he stoops down to collect his newspaper. She waits for him to stand up straight - there's no chance she's going to try and squeeze past him and risk making contact. He tucks the paper under his arm and heads toward the door. She quickly leans down and grabs her own paper. Why is he still talking? They stroll forward and are welcomed into the daylight by the cold breeze that was common to District twelve. The sound of rain pattering on the roof means it going to be another wet and chilly day. Lovely. Katniss' office at the Justice building was within walking distance, and one of the reasons why she even chose to move here. Peeta matches her step for step until he reaches the entrance to the train's platform, where thankfully, he stopped.

"Have a lovely day", he called out as she continued walking.

Katniss would, especially now that she was alone again. Perfect as always.

* * *

"Uh. Excuse me?". Peeta Mellark stood in the foyer the next morning, shocked that his neighbour would steal his paper so casually. It's not like she didn't know that he was standing directly opposite her. He crossed his arms, and waited for an explanation. Unfortunately his nice demeanour meant that his stance wasn't very threatening.

With a huff, Katniss glanced up, clearly unimpressed. No matter how nice Peeta was, she always seemed to be the most unpleasant person to be around. Everything was so unforgiving. Not a single greeting was ever returned. She hardly even acknowledged his existence.

"I believe that's mine". Obviously he knew it was. His room number was clearly written on top of the paper, and yes it was a little smudged but it was still easy to read.

Katniss rolled her eyes and annoyed, Peeta thrusts out his hand. "My newspaper, please". He could be polite but there was no need for her to try to take advantage of him. He knew what she was doing. She knew what she was doing.

Peeta held back a comment as she hesitated. Really? She's going to act annoyed when she's the one being inconvenient. How typical. Not an ounce of remorse. The woman never seems ashamed of her actions.

"Someone took mine" she stated. Oh how kind she is. Perhaps she thinks he should even go on and do the same to someone else. As if that would even give her the right.

"Well that's unfortunate but what's mine is mine. I'm not taking from someone else". He clicked his fingers, ironically feeling slightly guilty for the action. She does get on his nerves.

"Fine". She shoved the rolled-up paper towards him, hitting his forearm rather than his palm, before carelessly reaching down to grab some other unsuspecting owner's paper. What nerve!

"You really just did that". Peeta stood speechless. What audacity! That's hardly fair.

Katniss mumbles under her breath and steps past him, heading straight towards the door, her bag in hand. She doesn't hesitate this time around.

This had happened before and now he knew the culprit. He was living opposite to a thief. Wonderful. For a moment he wondered what else she might have taken, if not here then in the markets perhaps? And this close to Christmas, too, when its a time for the community and friendliness. She's just gotten colder with the weather. No wonder she doesn't speak a lot. Who knows what secrets she's trying to keep.

Peeta and Katniss often left for work at the same time and this week alone he'd bumped into her four times, each time silently wishing that she'd get up just a little bit earlier and get the elevator before him so that he wouldn't have to see her. Yet of course even that thought made him feel slightly guilty. He'd always offer a smile or a wave. Anything to set a good mood for the day, she was just never having it.

Peeta waited until his train had pulled away from the station before crossing the carriages. His best friend, Finnick, was usually in one of them, it was just a guessing game as to whether they'd see each other or not as the man was usually leaving work and heading home. They had opposing schedules ever since they'd attended college together. Finnick had graduated earlier with the aid of his father's finances, whereas Peeta's had dried up quickly, so he was forced to take night classes and work full-time, which was never ideal. He supposed he could have gotten a loan from the Capitol but seeing his classmates struggle to pay theirs back he figured he'd just avoid the help altogether. Of course that meant his food studies course took longer to complete but at least he now had a job he liked. Not loved. Not yet at least. Being a fishmonger wasn't his ideal job but when in high demand they paid well.

"Ah you won't believe what happened", Peeta said as he dropped into the seat next to his friend.

"Trouble in paradise", Finnick joked. He'd known about Peeta's neighbour for months and enjoyed poking fun at him any chance he got.

"She's a thief Fin, quit smiling. She tried to steal my newspaper".

"No", Finnick said dramatically.

"I caught her doing it. She didn't care at all. I got mine but she just went and nicked someone else's". He paused until his friend had stopped smiling. Peeta didn't see what was so funny. "And she was rude again. I couldn't even get a hi out of her. She's ruining Christmas Fin".

Sensing that his friend was getting upset Finnick tried to redirect the conversation. "Well what do you know about her?".

Peeta considered the question for a moment. "Well she has a gorgeous dog that she takes on runs with her". He doesn't add that he only knows about her dog because he saw him. She would have never told him otherwise. She clearly didn't like small talk, or being personal. Communication just didn't seem normal to her so after a while Peeta got the message. He'd still be civil though, that's how his father raised him.

"Maybe she's shy, I don't know, she might just be an awkward one Peet".

"I don't trust her". Peeta knew he couldn't always act the fool. Some things just had to be seen as what they were. Granted she was kinda cute, but he was raised on respect. Besides she just seemed so uptight all the time. Being outdoors was the only time she looked even slightly comfortable. Her hair would always be down and her shoulders would seem more relaxed.

"I mean why does she even hate me? What did I do wrong Fin? Nothing that's what".

Finnick sighed and glanced out the window, watching the forest fly by. "Do you like her?".

"Focus on the trees".

"You're too old for this Peet. Twenty-eight isn't young no more. Its about time you got over Madge".

"Don't bring her up", Peeta said quietly as all the bad memories tried to pour back in. That was over. Finnick knew that. Peeta just didn't have the time to date, it was always work and volunteering and whilst surviving on a few hours of sleep wasn't the worst thing to him, it wasn't something he particularly enjoyed.

Besides, he had a bigger challenge on his hand.

The column.

He's gone through six weeks of training and two interviews so far. He was so close to getting the sponsorship he needed to start his own company. Last he'd heard he only had one competitor left and they'd started out as twenty four. The idea was that both candidates would need to write a column which would be added to the local newspaper. Something to build interest because if you can't capture an audience for free then what chance do you have with a business where you rely on customers. Then whoever got the most attention would get the sponsorship.

"I don't think she's that bad Peeta".

"Everdeen's cold Fin. Real cold", Peeta said wrapping his coat tighter around him as the brisk air slipped through the cracks in the windows and leaked into the carriage. "If you saw her walking down the street towards you, you'd run into the road to avoid her". The more Peeta thought about it, the worse she seemed. All her faults were quickly returning to his memory. Rude. Arrogant. Impolite. He doubts she's smiled once since moving into his apartment block. The only redeeming feature about her was her pet, and he'd have to almost force her to let him spend just a few seconds with the fella.

"You're just playing it up Peet. She took your paper. That's it. I'd just let you have mine if you were that desperate".

"No Fin, she's deadly. I see it in her eyes. Those grey empty pools. Dark and distant, no life in them at all". Peeta knew that perhaps that was a stretch and it was definitely far from his jolly nature, but he hadn't seen anything that made her appear nice, and he was tired of offering people the benefit of the doubt. There had to be a good reason.

"Then show her a good time".

"Excuse you?", Peeta said. His friend couldn't be insinuating what he thought he was.

Finnick laughed at the man's shocked expression. "Not like that - not yet at least", he added teasingly. "Just show her what she's missing out on. Kill her with kindness so to speak".

"There's no point".

"There's less than two weeks till Christmas Peet, c'mon. You can be nice for a little longer. Just track your progress or something. Maybe you could even get her to smile once". Peeta sat silently, pondering the idea. Track your progress. Write it down. He'd never even considered it before, maybe that's why he wasn't noticing anything different about her. Besides, he needed an idea for his column. Perhaps this was it. Sure he may have to exaggerate here and there but it was worth a shot. Anything for that money.

"But it hasn't worked so far", Peeta added pathetically. He knew that if this were going to work he'd have to see Katniss a lot more often and he was sure she wouldn't be pleased about that idea - and neither was he to be honest. She'd just dampen his mood even more.

"You don't know till you try Peet. If it works, great, if it doesn't then oh well".

Maybe Finnick was right. Peeta was known for making people happy. He could do it for just a little longer, and he could even get a following if it worked. He was great with words so it shouldn't be too hard to garner a following.

"I suppose...".

Fiinick chuckled and gave his friend a nudge. He didn't even have to ask. He knew Peeta was already considering it. The man would do anything to start his own bakery.

The train slowed to a halt as they arrived at Finnick's stop. He smacked his friend on the leg as he stood up. "Just give it a go Peeta. And if no-one likes it then I'll nick all the paper's and read it myself".

"Thanks for the support", Peeta said with a small chuckle. He watched as Finnick, steeped out of the carriage and left the platform without looking back. He was right. Dealing with seafood all day wasn't Peeta's idea of a good time. He'd rather the scent of freshly baked loaves and gingerbread instead of saltwater.

What else did he have to do anyway? His parents were often too busy with his older siblings and their children, so it wasn't like he was going to be spending time with them this Christmas. Besides, he had other commitments. He had the orphanage he volunteered at. Since it was the holidays they had been trying to start a choir and whilst Peeta knew singing wasn't his forte, he was happy to help in any other way he could. They had one special performance coming up this weekend so there was no way he was going to miss it. His boss had even caved enough to change his working hours for the two days.

Peeta stared out the window as the train sped back up. He admired the twinkling lights that had been wrapped around bushes and lampposts. He really did love the holidays. It was one of his favourite times of the year and if he just remembered that then maybe he could make it through the upcoming days with Everdeen.

* * *

As Peeta stumbled into his apartment that evening, he kicked off his shoes and slammed the door shut with a thud. He was cold, soaked and had to wait over an hour for his train. His feet hurt from standing the whole way, and his arm ached from having to hold onto the bar above him. He should have just done overtime, at least then he would have left with a little more money in his pocket.

Too exhausted to cook, Peeta thrust his arm into the back of the kitchen cupboard, past the herbs and spices until he could find one solitary can of chicken noodle soup. Usually he would never even consider eating something that wasn't fresh but the thought of spending an hour cooking and then having to clean up afterwards made him decide that just once was fine. It wouldn't become a habit.

He quickly heated the soup on the stovetop and took it over to his television. It wasn't until he'd sat down that he realised that he'd taken the pot, rather than just pour the soup into a bowl, but it was too late to get up now. It simply wasn't worth the hassle. He caught the last few minutes of the news and flicked through the channels until he arrived at the music station. Surely a little song or two would help lift his spirits. Perhaps he'd even hear some of the carols that the children were going to perform over the weekend.

As 'Silent night', filled the air, Peeta slurped on his soup, wincing each time at the noise. He really should tidy his apartment up. He could even pic a song or two to listen to whilst washing up. That always makes it more enjoyable. Maybe he'd even sing along - quietly.

Three thumps at the door, echo into the room. Goodness, he hadn't slurped that loud had he? Surely the rain would have covered any noise he made.

The sound of a fist hitting his door again, makes him put down his pot and head over to the door, an apology already on his lips.

He swung the door open and fixed his mouth into a smile at the sight of the familiar brunette. Lovely. He should have known.

She glares at him, as if his mere presence is upsetting to her.

"What can I do for you Miss Everdeen?" Peeta asked. Kind. Pleasant. Forgiving. Detached. The mention of her first name might even rile her up at this point.

She continued to scowl, clearly not sated but his cheerful approach. It was a shame. Peeta was sure she'd look lovely if she'd smiled once, but he'd never dare to ask her.

"Is your room infested with bees or something? Cause that's what it sounds like".

"What are you on about?".

"The humming? Could you be any louder?". Peeta furrowed his brow. Was he humming along? In between slurps perhaps? Yes it was possible but he didn't even notice. And how would she hear such a thing? Its hardly a loud noise.

"Quiet. Just be quiet. Its really not that hard", Katniss hissed out and accompanied it with a fake laugh - the kind you would get from someone who hated their job as a cashier.

Who was she to demand things from him? No please or thankyou, not even a sorry for interrupting. She simply didn't care. There was no shame.

"So would I be wrong in thinking that a lovely lady such as yourself dislikes a few festive carols?". Katniss quietly cursed under her breath. How blunt did she need to be for him to take the hint? And who was he to call her a lovely lady? They weren't even friends.

"Just be quiet", she stated, ignoring his comment about whether she liked the songs or not.

"Please".

"Huh?".

"Please be quiet" he finished with a grin.

Katniss tutted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever". The man was ridiculous. She wasn't a child, she knew exactly what she was saying. Before Peeta could respond she span around and stomped into her own apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Well then", Peeta said as he closed his own door. That was terribly rude. He didn't owe her anything when she behaved like that. The longer he thought about it the more appealing she became as a topic for his column. Yes. He wouldn't regret this.

Inspired he grabbed his notepad and sat down at his dining table to start on the first draft of his column. He tugged his coat off in an effort to get more comfortable. It was fine. Finnick had his back either way. Peeta scribbled down his title 'Twelve times the season', and made a note to write in cursive for when he submitted his piece for the paper.

**Twelve times the season**

December 14th

I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine: scrooge. Or perhaps the Grinch is a more fond name for the lovely lady. I'm sure you've seen her around but if you've been fortunate enough to receive a nod from her I must assure you, that you are one of the lucky ones. Now granted I'm unaware of her stance on Christmas but from my few experiences with her I have determined that the festive season is not for her. Unfortunately for her she selected the apartment opposite me and thus, seems to enjoy pointing out how much of a nuisance I am to her. She clearly is not a happy woman, but alas I have managed to learn one more feature about the lovely lady.

For she is simply... a thief.

Who'd have guessed it. In our own community nonetheless. She was caught by yours truly, swiping my newspaper and if it couldn't get any worse she paid me a visit this evening. To discuss the weather, or perhaps the decorations in the streets? Certainly not. She simply demanded that I quiet down my humming. Can you believe it? I would never do such a disservice to my other neighbours above and below me. I'm sure they were enjoying my small racket.

Now when I spoke of her, who shall not be named, to a dear friend of mine he told me to essentially one up her. And thus people of District 12 I have taken on the impossible task of bringing joy to this 5 foot 5 Grinch, and she will leave Christmas as the elf to my Santa Claus. And that, twelve, is my promise to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

First thing the next morning, Peeta received his first envelope from the letter carrier. After finishing his draft the night before, Peeta had made sure to write the post in his best handwriting and had then faxed it over to the head office, eager for them to have it published in time for the next morning. Now Peeta wasn't a fool, he'd made sure to add a footnote so that the publishers were aware of the situation and thus wouldn't put a copy of his column in any of the papers in his apartment building, except for his. Unfair? Perhaps. But it was better than risking Katniss nicking someone's paper and seeing it. This simply avoided the problem altogether.

He tore open the envelope and pulled out a single scoresheet. Now as this was a sponsorship, the company had made sure that there would be a way to track the number of papers being read from page one until the final word in the column. One common way was to check for any fingerprints on discarded papers, that way they'd know if the reader had flicked through the pages or not. They would also send out workers to see if people had chosen not to grab their paper at all as this was all important information in finding out how many people were reading it.

Two, was written in bold in the centre of the paper. Fifty views. No recommendations as of yet.

It wasn't the best start, because no recommendations meant that nobody in the town or wider part of Panem was talking about it but it was fine. He'd only just started. He turned over the page to see a few comments printed on the back, all of which must have been submitted back to the head office.

Mockygirl: Good luck! Can't wait to see where this goes.

Atrinketonthetree: Fabulous idea! Spread that cheer all through the year.

Unfortunately the last comment wasn't as promising as the first ones.

SwiftG: Just leave it. A Grinch ain't gonna change for you so don't bother.

Despite what the third reader had suggested, Peeta had already planned his first move to woo the little Grinch into the festive spirit. He washed, dressed and left just early enough to grab both Katniss' and his newspapers.

Once he'd collected them, he rode the elevator back up to their floor, checking the time as he went. She hadn't left yet so his plan should be perfect. He knocked on her door and listened for her voice, yet he was only greeted by a loud bark.

After waiting for a few moments he knocked again only to receive a muffled "What?".

"Its your neighbour" Peeta said, doing his best to sound perky. "Mellark. Peeta Mellark".

Silence.

Realising that he wasn't going away Katniss replied "Am I supposed to care?".

Peeta ignored her comment. "I brought gifts". That would work. It always did with the children, besides who didn't love free stuff.

"Don't need em".

"Should I leave it against your door?".

A pause.

"Leave what?".

Gotcha.

"Its a surprise. Don't you like surprises? I sure do. Puts you in a great mood for the day".

The door flew open and she stood in front of him, her skirt failing to conceal a layer of shaving cream that was painted across her leg. Katniss held the razor in her hand tightly as if it were a weapon she might strike him with. Her other arm was holding onto doorframe, creating a blockage for Mutty so that he couldn't escape. Regardless the dog peered over as if he too were curious about the surprise.

The familiar scowl settled back on her face. "I hate surprises".

"Here's your paper", he said, thrusting it towards her.

She grabbed it and tossed it over her shoulder, someone managing to make it land on her table. The accuracy was honestly quite impressive.

"You're welcome", he added, both of them knowing that she didn't appreciate the help. Before she could start mumbling under her breath he turned around and left with a "Have a good morning!".

"Whatever".

"You say that a lot don't you Everdeen?", he commented with a grin. For someone who he assumed was smart, she wasn't very creative with her responses.

"Do you mind? I'd like to finish what I started". Peeta tries not to think about her getting out of the shower when he knocked. Imagine if he made her open the door in a towel. Just for a paper she could've gotten herself. Goodness. It'd be hard to talk his way out of that.

"Go for it", he added, refusing to turn around. Granted it was a little rude but if she could do it then so could he. His nice deed had been done so he didn't owe her anything.

At least she hadn't slammed the door on him.

There was progress at least.

He returned to his room and waited for the familiar sound of her opening and closing her door as she left for work. Then seconds later he left to accompany her at the elevator.

Couldn't break tradition.

"What a coincidence", he lied as they entered and she pressed the button for the bottom floor. Katniss glared at him, clearly not believing a word he said.

He glanced over, seeing the familiar paper tucked under her arm. Perfect. Unintentionally, his gaze dropped back to her legs to see a small piece of paper peeking out from beneath her skirt.

She must have cut herself. Odd. Katniss didn't seem like the type to be distracted easily, but mistakes happen, he supposed.

"I hope that wasn't my fault" Peeta said, gesturing towards the injury.

Katniss huffed and tugged her skirt lower slightly so that he could no longer see it. "Course not".

It totally was.

She'd never admit it though.

"The little cuts are the worst kind".

She shrugged, avoiding conversation, but he heard the quiet "So are happy neighbours".

Well she thought he was the worst kind of neighbour? Perfect. The feeling was mutual.

"Forgive me, I was just trying to be helpful. Next time I'll knock and leave it at your door for when you leave".

"Don't".

"Don't what? Its too big to slide under your door".

"Don't be helpful" she insisted. Katniss didn't need anybody's help. The only thing she needed was for this elevator to hurry up. His voice was getting on her nerves.

"Its really not any trouble".

"I said don't".

"Alright", Peeta said, backing off. "If that's what you want".

"That's what I want" she said, finishing the conversation. Gosh he was annoying.

As soon as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, Katniss flew out of there, eager to get away from her neighbour. Peeta found it amusing to say the least. He'd never made someone run from him before.

"Enjoy your day", he called out after her, if only to wind her up more.

Finnick was right. Being nice wasn't half bad. It was the most entertainment he'd got in weeks.

As a treat, Peeta decided he'd go to a local store, 'The Hob', as it was the closest place to get produce. Inside it they also had a small counter of freshly baked goods, mainly breakfast items, and hot drinks which likely earned them all of their customers. As luck would have it, he noticed that Everdeen was four people ahead of him. Odd since he'd never seen her in the store before.

Despite knowing that he shouldn't, Peeta shouted out to her, his voice quickly getting the attention of the other patrons. "Katniss I didn't know you came here! You should of told me, I could've came earlier to grab you something".

Katniss tensed up, swallowing back a curse at the familiar voice. Of course she couldn't escape him. She knew she should've went straight to work. She just can't catch a break.

Sae, Peeta's favourite barista and the owner of the store, gave him a toothless grin. "Morning Peeta".

"And a good morning to you, lovely", he said with his typical charm. He gestured towards Katniss. "She's my neighbour. I'd like to buy her a hot chocolate".

Everdeen spins around, hand on hip and leans to the side so that she can see around the other people in line. "No. I can buy my own hot chocolate - and cheese buns", she added. "I'm very capable". She didn't want his money. She didn't want his help. Gosh she hoped he'd miss his train so that his day could be as annoying as hers .

"Consider it an apology", Peeta explained as Sae bagged the fresh, gooey buns. She handed it to Katniss along with her drink and waited for the outcome. Peeta knew the older woman must be confused, why would anyone refuse an act of kindness?

"No", Katniss stated and slapped the money down on the counter, capturing Sae's attention.

"Well if you insist", Peeta said as the queue moved towards the counter, every other barista completing their order quickly and with a smile. "I really am sorry. I'll be quieter next time. You won't hear a single Christmas noise from me" he lied. Rather than acknowledge his insincere apology, Katniss grabbed her goods and left the store, not even saying a goodbye to the woman who'd served her.

Peeta considered if Sae knew anything about the woman. Surely she's visited before, just at a different time perhaps? When it was his turn to order he asked, "That girl" and leaned slightly across the counter. He rubbed his face, playing up the curiosity as if the thought just happened to cross his mind. "She come here often?".

"Aw yeah all the time. She orders the same thing, never talks really but what can you do".

"I figured", he said politely. What did he expect? She was an older woman, hardly one to gossip. He asked for the usual hot chocolate and paid, and then gave Sae extra money with the memo that it was to pay for his neighbours order the following morning. "Tell her its from me". Katniss would have to accept his generosity one way or another.

"Well if you're sure boy. She seemed a bit mad about you trynna do it today though".

"She's like that. Talking ain't really her thing", he said as if he was actually friends with Everdeen. Sae handed him his coco.

"I noticed. I'll make sure to serve her tomorrow, just for you Peeta", she added with another grin. There's the community spirit he missed.

"Perfect. Thankyou Sae".

He turned to leave with his drink and added, "Just a shame I won't see her reaction".

Peeta hurried out the store and rushed to the platform, just in time as the train had already arrived. He slid through the doors as they closed and sipped his hot chocolate. What would Katniss do?

* * *

The man was driving Katniss crazy. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He was obviously just doing it for the attention. No-one was that happy in general let alone in the morning, yet every day its the same smile that he greets everybody with. Katniss knew he was playing a game with her and she didn't like it one bit. So she decided she'd do what she did best - ignore him. Unfortunately he'd already managed to get her to talk on two separate occasions so far but that was a mistake. She knew better now. Walking quickly, Katniss headed towards the Justice building. Being late was never an option. She had bills to pay and a cut in her salary wouldn't help. Besides she had a schedule: work in the morning and then for lunch she would go home, grab a snack, get changed and take Mutty out. Then once the dog was all tired out - which seemed to be never the older that he got - she would quickly wash and change back into her work uniform. Then she'd leave just as he'd settle down for his nap. It wasn't always that way, but Haymitch's building didn't allow dogs so she had to take him in. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Katniss loved her Uncle - even though he was a pain - and she was grateful for all that he did in raising her. Luckily he seemed to adjust well to the new place, and by that she meant, she had yet to receive a complaint from the complex.

Even when she was young, Katniss knew she wasn't a people person. Her father had tried many times to help her make friends but she hated everything about it. She'd much rather sit alone in the woods and study the animals. That's why her job in agriculture suited her. She could spend time away from people as often as she wanted to. People were dangerous. Animals were smart. They knew to be careful with their trust and she'd been fooled before. She didn't even want to think of Gale's betrayal. No - it was over. Her mind had moved on.

"Morning Miss Everdeen!", the receptionist said in greeting. She was unusual as the place was known to be quite cold and workers were stoic, but Katniss didn't mind as the girl was never mad at a lack of a reply. On her counter sat a small Christmas tree with ribbons wrapped around it and trinkets hung from the branches. It did nothing for Katniss' mood but she supposed some of her colleagues might like seeing the sight.

With a nod in her direction, Katniss moved on. She didn't remember the young girl's name, or perhaps she hadn't bothered to ask. It didn't matter she supposed. The less familiar she was with people the better. She closed the door behind her, glad to be back in her office. Silent. Alone. Perfect. It gave her time to ponder her odd neighbour. He was a nice guy. That wasn't unusual, but why now was he trying so hard to get her attention? And why did she care?

* * *

After work, Peeta headed down to 'Monsieur Cornucopia', a building full of different clubs for young children, so that he could help them with their holiday program and then he travelled to the orphanage. He'd had a good day - better than yesterday at least. The shoppers seemed more patient and they sold out of a lot of fish. He liked to think that it was some type of good karma, for trying to be nice to Everdeen. Sure she rebuffed it, but these things take time.

The kids in the orphanage enjoyed the singing and loved the chance to sing to those in their community that were often forgotten; the elderly, the homeless, even some of the new mothers. The previous week they'd sung at the local hospital, for the new parents, most of whom were underage and thus looked down on. The children didn't judge them though. Maybe that's why he liked them so much. They were just jolly, none of them needed a reason for it, unlike some people.

This week the children were heading down to The Seam. The small living-complex located on the outskirts of twelve, didn't always sound like the ideal place to take children but they wouldn't mind it. He knew how excited they were. Some even hoped to see their old relatives, after being separated from them for good reason. They wouldn't understand that though. They didn't care.

By nine-thirty, Peeta made it back to the lobby, he was exhausted, but still in a good mood. He headed towards the lockers to check for any mail - if it was a special delivery letter then the carrier would take it straight to the room but anything else was just stored in the designated box. As he unlocked, the locker, he grabbed his mail and began flicking through the envelopes. Bills. Gas. Water. No Christmas cards yet but there was still a chance for those that could afford to send them, to do so this year. In his peripheral vision he caught sight of a familiar brunette. Everdeen. He wondered were she'd been as she was dressed in the same clothes that she would wear when taking her dog out but he was sure she must have done so already, and the little fella wasn't with her so she must have been somewhere else. The faint smell of sweat tickles his nose but he doesn't comment on it. She'd probably take it as an insult anyway. Although, he glanced her way, she did seem to be pretty athletic. That was a nice surprise. Not that he should be looking. It was her body, who cared what he thought of it. He looked away before she could catch him. Maybe she'd cuss him out, out loud this time. He didn't want that, it could ruin her mood for tomorrow and then she'd never appreciate his gift.

Katniss kept quiet. Of course she'd seen him, subtlety wasn't his forte, but she chose not to comment. She'd had enough interaction with him for one day. A week even. She just wanted to relax so she watched as he shut his locker closed. She checked her locker quickly, and seeing that it was empty, she closed it again and as had become the custom, the two of them rode the elevator together in blissful silence. Katniss made a point to stand in the corner so that she could have as much space away from him as possible. She needed time to breathe. There were too many people around at this time of year. Peeta chose not to acknowledge the distance between them and when they finally reached their floor, they separated and headed for their own apartment. For some odd reason, Peeta felt as if she was watching him - just staring at his back because he wouldn't see her. Rather than turn around he glanced over his shoulder at her to see the usual scowl on her face. Lovely.

Katniss couldn't figure out why he still hadn't spoken to her. She liked it obviously but it didn't seem right. Just hours ago he was bugging her and now he was content with silence?

Peeta forced a smile in her direction, "Have a good evening, Katniss".

"You don't look good".

His eyebrows jumped up. No way.

She spoke. Goodness had he broken her already?

"Its been a long day" he said, testing the waters. He wouldn't draw this conversation out, that was up to her.

Unfortunately for him, that answer seemed to satisfy her enough and she spun on her heel and disappeared into her apartment.

Accepting defeat, Peeta entered his own apartment and collapsed onto the chair. He wasn't making a lot of progress. But it was only day one. At least he knew there was promise there. Yet before he drifted off to sleep, he remembered that the day was over and thus it was time to start his second column entry. With a huff he hauled himself off of the chair and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. He wondered what the commenters would think of it this time.

**Twelve times the season - Entry 2**

**December 15th**

**A letter and a lady**

Operation Grinch to little elf is officially underway, ladies and gentlemen. Have I granted her a cheerful smile today? Oh yes. Did I give her the gift of a surprise? Why certainly! She just hasn't warmed up to the idea yet. Since seeing me this morning, I'm fairly certain she now wishes she'd succumbed to the festivity weeks ago but alas it is too late and thus my presence is here to help.

What wonderful thing did I do you ask? I woke up early - gave up a full ten minutes of sleep for this woman - and trekked downstairs to retrieve her newspaper so that the Lady wouldn't have to even spare a second to locate it. Not only that, but I offered to buy her breakfast. She refused of course, but at least I've set the tone for the next few days. And not only that twelve but I've bought her breakfast for tomorrow. How convenient is that? A lovely way to start her morning I'd say. I can't wait to here about how she reacts to that.

However something occurred once nightfall hit. A strange encounter one might say. I was merely collecting my mail in the lobby when she appeared. Odd but not unusual. Coincidences happen. From previous experience I knew how these encounters would go. If I were to strike up conversation, especially when she is at the end of her day, then I was sure to be ignored, and I didn't feel like finishing my night on a sour note. Now granted I know I'm not her favourite person, but I don't believe I'm the only one. It seems the one with the problem is her.

Now I like to believe that my newfound fascination with her is unsettling. How do I know? Well I changed tactics for a moment. I was tired and thus gave her the cold shoulder. And did she like that twelve? Oh no.

She cracked.

It was small. An ever so small dent in her façade as she asked me how I was. Were I not so exhausted I would have revelled in her words. Am I getting to her? Who knows. Its still early but I'm optimistic people.

I'll end it here for now until I can figure out a new way to... sweeten her up. In fact, I think I might have just found one.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note ~ Hey, I'm back, how y'all doing? I didn't realise that the last time I published something was over a year ago and recently I got notified on tumblr that one of my stories was added to a suggested fic recs so impulsively I thought dang I kinda miss writing so here is chapter 1 which will also be posted on ao3 and is on my tumblr. This fic will be 10-13 chapters all completed by Christmas day. Its unbeta-ed and the tense may seem odd as I literally started it last night so please forgive me and um merry Christmas, and happy holidays. Additionally if I can find my last contribution to mores2sl then I'll have that posted before Christmas. Check my tumblr - kdlovehg, if you want to be kept updated or if you want to see any SSS so that you have proof that I am writing this all in one go. XO I don't own the hunger games characters, the rightful owners do etc. You know how it is. Hope you guys liked this! Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing your feedback! Thanks for reading and thankyou for anyone who even follows this account and reads any of my stories. :)


End file.
